A trampoline in its most basic form generally comprises a rebounding mat fixed to a support frame so that the mat is supported above the ground. A user jumps or otherwise bounces on the mat. A trampoline may be equipped with a safety enclosure, which extends upwards from the mat to surround or enclose the rebounding mat to prevent a user from falling from the trampoline. Usually, the safety enclosure is attached to the trampoline around the edge of, and extends upwards from, the mat. Typically the safety enclosure is formed from mesh or netting. The enclosure is supported in position by a number of poles which extend upwards from around the edge of the trampoline. Usually these poles are connected to the frame.
In order to access the rebounding mat, a user must pass from outside the enclosure to the inside. Usually, the enclosure has an access aperture or slot to facilitate this. In one common form, the two adjacent ends of the enclosure overlap when the enclosure is ‘wrapped’ around the perimeter of the mat, the overlapping flaps forming a passageway that a user can move through, or which can be opened, to allow access. The adjacent ends are fastened closed by a zip or similar fastener. In another form the edges of the two adjacent ends of the enclosure meet to form a substantially vertical slit in the netting. The slit may be fitted with a zip or similar fastening means to fasten the two edges together and close the slit if desired. A slit opening can also be created by cutting the enclosure.